Wyse Gyrls
by cosmickiss2000
Summary: She called me when she found out they were trying to kill her. Why...because I'm her sister and I handle situations like those...
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:28 in the morning, at least that's what the clock said. Looking around the room, nothing was out of place or even suspicious but that feeling in the pit of my stomach wouldn't go away. And I learned a long time ago to trust it. Slipping my arm under my pillow I grabbed the handle of my .9mm and pulled it out as I sat up. I made sure the silencer was in place before I began making my way to the bathroom. As I neared the bathroom, I noticed a shadow of feet outside my door. I backed in the darkest corner in the room and waited. In a matter of seconds, a man dressed in all black, gun drawn silently crept into the room and went straight towards the bed. He realized halfway there that it was empty and stopped to look around. Before he could completely turn I planted a bullet in his leg. He dropped down to the ground but made no sound other than a hiss.

"Engage the safety and throw the gun across the room," he did as I said but as I began to walk closer, he made a move towards his ankle. I couldn't take the chance so I planted another bullet in the back of his head. He fell to the ground, dead. I used my foot and flipped him over on his back.

"He was cute," I shrugged, putting another two bullets in his chest. Some would say it was overkill but I call it being safe. Another lesson I learned throughout the years. I put my gun in the waistband of my shorts and started going through his pockets. I found a couple hundred dollars, a piece of paper with the hotel name and my room number written on the bottom and a pack of gum. Including the .45 he'd thrown across the room, I found a .22 strapped to his ankle and another .45 in a shoulder holster. Whoever wanted me dead would have to try again. Not that they wouldn't, this was the third attempt on my life this month and I was extremely suspicious. Someone close to me was giving out information about my whereabouts that only few knew. I needed to find out who that person was and soon before I ended up like this guy.

Looking around the room I wasn't happy about the position I was in. I had been staying in this room for almost a week now, working on a job. There was an unknown amount of forensic evidence of me here and a dead man in the middle of the room. I had a long night ahead of me. I had to have this room stripped and wiped down before housekeeping came at 11 a.m. Starting at the bed, I stripped it and the pillows bare and put it all in a trash bag. Just as I was tying the bag off, one of my phones began going off. Looking over at the dresser, I was surprised to see that it was my personal phone. Only about 5 people had that number. I walked over and picked it up, it wasn't a number I recognized. I connected the call and waited.

"I'm in trouble. They're trying to kill me," a familiar voice cried into the phone. 'Damn of all things. I really didn't need this right now.' It figures it would be Mina, she always did have bad timing.

"Where are you?"

"Warsaw, Virginia"

"Where the hell is that?"

"I don't know. It was one of the stops the bus made and I just got off. Did you hear what I said, they're trying to kill me. If it wasn't for me taking an extra shift at Radiance I would probably be dead."

"How'd you get away?" Mina wasn't the brightest light bulb, if someone wanted to kill her it wouldn't be hard. So as bad as it may seem I was surprised she was still alive.

"I came home and my neighbor said there was a man in my apartment earlier. I went in to see what he had stolen but everything was in place. Laptop, DVD Player, Jewelry, even money, it was all there. Just as I was about to pick up the phone to call the police he came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I recognized him, he works for Malakai."

"Who's Malakai?" I knew when she took a pause to answer that he was the reason she was in this mess. "You know what? I don't want to know right now. You explain that when I get there. How'd you get away?"

"He was gonna rape me before he killed me. I pretended that I would go along with it and managed to get him back into my bedroom. I always keep a switchblade in my nightstand and when I pretended to grab a condom I got it and stabbed him. When he went to pull the blade out I grabbed a lamp and broke it over his head. He was out after that."

Smart girl! "How did you pay for the bus ticket?" Please say cash, please say cash. Any other payment type and she was dead.

"Cash, you always told me when I'm on the run, don't leave a trail, pay in cash and don't stand out. I listened."

"Good girl. Now listen, I need you to get a room at the local motel. The cheapest one, they don't ask questions and use an alias. Go to a quickie mart and buy some food and stay in that room. Don't talk to anyone Mina. No one, not even your mother."

"My mother but why?"

"Because you and I both know she'd sell you out. I'll be there by tomorrow night."

"TOMORROW NIGHT, I could be dead by then," she screamed.

"Calm down drama queen. If you do what I say you'll be fine. I'll be there by tomorrow night."

"Ok," she whispered, she sounded so defeated.

"Mina, I told you when they separated us that I would always protect you. I'll be there and everything will be okay. Remember it's you and me, against the world." I reassured her.

"Ok, I see you tomorrow, I love you."

"Tomorrow," I exclaimed, ending the call. Now I had to concentrate on this room.

'Tonight is gonna be a long night,' I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when I finally pulled into a parking space in the motel parking lot. Prior to parking, I had driven around the motel twice to check the perimeter. I caught sight of a young man in what appeared to be an early 1990 Honda Accord. I wondered briefly what the hell he was doing sitting in a car at 1:50 in the morning. It wasn't until I saw the head bobbing up in down in his lap that it all made sense. No matter where you go in the world, some things would never change.

I had no way of knowing if Mina actually chose this motel but as I looked around the establishment, I became sure this would be the one she would have chosen. All the letters in motel were lit and in working order, there were brand new vending machines located around the grounds and this one seemed to have a manicured landscape. With no way to contact Mina and find out for sure, I had to rely heavily on the fact that we were twins. Walking to the front desk, I hoped Mina hadn't done anything to alter her appearance or this wouldn't work.

"Um, hi," I tried to look sheepish. "I locked myself out. I went to get something out of the vending machine but I left my key in the room."

The old woman behind the desk looked me over for a few seconds before she broke into a smile. "Don't worry child, you'd be surprised how often it happens. 201, right. Here's the skeleton key, bring it back once you've opened the door," she handed me the keys and returned to her paperwork.

Once I found 201, I was slightly worried to that is was dark and quiet. Mina's a night owl, these are her prime hours. Looking around, I quickly pulled out my gun before unlocking the door and slipping inside. I instantly saw Mina sleeping in the bed. She didn't even stir as I silently checked around the room. Once I made sure everything was safe and secure I returned the keys to the front desk, got my bags out of the car and once again slipped into the room. I closed the door and turned on the lights. Mina still didn't move. Honestly, if I didn't see her chest moving, I would've thought she was dead. And given the situation I didn't understand how she wasn't. I sat on her bed and brushed the hair out of her face. She had been crying before she went to sleep. Looking a little closer and I saw hand prints around her neck. Gritting my teeth, I silently promised someone would pay for hurting her.

"Mina, wake up," I shook her gently until she opened her eyes.

"You're here, I was starting to think you wouldn't come," she whispered as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Of course, I'd come. I just had a few things to wrap up first. You're pregnant aren't you?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why would you say that?" She looked scared.

"And you didn't deny it. Are you pregnant?"

"I don't understand how, I mean why you would think that?"

I laughed. "You told me."

"No, I didn't," she shook her head.

"Not so much in words but by actions. I told you to buy food and any other time you would have bought a bunch of junk food. I checked the fridge. You bought milk, fruit, sandwich meat, bread and water. You're a smoker and a drinker and yet there's no traces of a cigarettes in this room. No butts in the ashtray, there isn't even a faint smell of it and you didn't buy any liquor. A stressful situation like someone trying to kill you, I would expect this room to be littered with cigarette butts and a few bottles. Yet there is none. And lastly, you're sleep. Judging by the coolness of the back of the TV, I'd say you went to sleep a couple of hours ago. Now either you suddenly found God or you're pregnant. And no offense the latter seems more plausible."

She started laughing, "I forgot how observant you are. I'm 12 weeks."

"How'd this happen?" I asked.

"How'd what happen? The price on my head or the pregnancy?"

"Both, I'm assuming they're connected. Tell me what's going on. From the beginning, don't leave anything out, doesn't matter how little you think it matters. I need to know it."

Suddenly her smile was gone. "Well you know I left Florida and moved to New York. I needed a job while I worked on my acting, so I started working at this night club called Ocean as a go-go dancer and a waitress on busy nights."

"Why are you working? I know your parents usually pay your rent?"

"They cut me off when I decided to move to New York to be an actress. They said there is no future in acting."

I shrugged, "well they're not wrong? Especially given your current predicament but I guess that's a moot point now. So you were working at a club, continue."

"Yes and it was hard work but it was good money. I came home with no less than 300 dollars on a slow night. Everything was going good for me and then my manager came to me with an opportunity. He needed a girl to work at their restaurant."

"A restaurant?" I couldn't imagine any job in a restaurant paying more then she could make at a club.

"Yeah, it's called Radiance. I didn't know at the time but both the club and the restaurant are fronts for the mob."

"What the fuck, Mina?" How the hell did a ditsy ass blonde get herself into situations like this?

"I know, I know but in my defense I didn't find out about the mob's involvement until I had been working at Ocean for a couple of months and by then it was too late to walk away. These people are paranoid if I would've just walked away they would've assumed I was going to the police and would've tried to kill me.

I laughed, "like they're trying to do now?"

"But the difference is I haven't gone to the police nor have I even thought about it. I've been a loyal employee I don't know why they're trying to kill me," she cried.

This was getting us nowhere and somehow we had gotten off topic. "You were working at Ocean and they wanted you to work at Radiance."

She wiped her tears, "Yes, my manager came to me one night and asked if I would work at Radiance. Apparently a girl had been fired earlier and they desperately needed someone to cover her shift. He said it would look good to management and they would help with my acting, that they knew people. I said yes and he sent me on my way. That first night, I met Malakai. I was his waitress," she laughed and her face lit up.

It suddenly hit me, she loves this Malakai person and sadly he was trying to kill her. If she wasn't my sister, it would have been hilarious.

"He rubbed me the wrong way from the beginning. He was just so damn arrogant, even for me. He just assumed I would go home with him because he was some mobster's son. I turned him down but he took it in stride and kept coming on to me. When he grabbed my ass, I had had enough and I tried to smack him but one of his bodyguards grabbed me before I could. I knew I was going to be fired so I wanted to make it count. I kneed his bodyguard and tried to attack him again. I didn't succeed of course; the same bodyguard stopped me. I thought Malakai was going to have me killed or something but he just laughed. The owner came over and started to tear into me but Malakai stopped him. He even made him apologize. He said that he deserved it and that I would not be punished for defending my character. He said that he liked people with integrity and asked that whenever he came to Radiance that I would be his waitress. I was so happy that I didn't lose my job that I thanked him and even gave him a hug," she stopped to laugh.

"He palmed my ass again. That ended up being our thing, he'd hit on me and I'd turn him down. Then for the rest of the night he would find little ways to touch me. The other girls told me all about him. They said that he was some big wig's son, that he had money and power. He was married to some lady and pretty much that he was dangerous and if I had any self-preservation I would stay away. And believe me Serena, I tried but he would always find me. Even on my off days, he'd pop up randomly, at the grocery store, in the mall, anywhere I was. He only came in Radiance nights I worked and would only order from me but I still refused to give him any time of day."

"What changed? How'd you go from that to this," I gestured towards her stomach.

"One night I had this loud-mouthed guy at a table. He was making these really obnoxious and rude comments. I refused to let him get the best of me so I continuously ignored him. After I brought his table their food, I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. He asked me on a date and when I said no he started to squeeze it. It got to a point where it was actually starting to hurt so I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp. It didn't work but then suddenly I was free. Malakai had gotten up from his table and had punched the guy in the face. I don't know why Malakai even has bodyguards because he can handle himself. He beat the living shit out of the guy before his bodyguards pulled him off and then dragged the unconscious man outside. He took me to the back and put some ice on my arm. He was so angry. I tried to reassure him that I was fine, but all that seemed to do was make him more agitated. He suddenly grabbed my head and kissed me. Serena, it was so magical. I know I sound like a love-sick teenager when I say this but it was. I felt sparks and everything, it took my breath away. After that moment everything changed and when he asked me on a date again, I accepted."

"He's married."

"Yeah but Serena he isn't happy. His father made him marry her. Their marriage was an arrangement by both of their fathers to merge the families."

"Doesn't matter. He was, I mean is married."

"Like you can be on a moral high ground with what you do for a living. Big deal, he was married."

"You called me because of what I do for a living. Knew that I could help you, keep you alive and 'handle' the situation. You were quick to pick up the fucking phone and involve me in this bullshit. He's married and now he's trying to kill you and you're still trying to justify the relationship, seriously."

"Look I didn't call you for this. I know I fucked up, Serena but there isn't shit I can do about it now. I need your help," she cried.

I rolled my eyes, "just continue. He asked you on a date and you said yes."

"Yeah, and that was just the beginning. After a couple of dates he asked me to be his girlfriend. What can I say Serena, I liked him and he treated me like a princess. I've been dating him since then, we were about to have our 2 year anniversary, well before all this happened. About a month ago, I started to feel sick. I went to the doctor after two weeks and found out I was pregnant. I told Malakai that night." She dropped eye contact with me at this moment. I knew this was the reason he was trying to kill her.

"You have to understand that me being pregnant changes things. I can't be the other woman raising my child alone."

"You made him chose, didn't you?" When I saw her face, I knew immediately that she did more than that. I laughed, "You wanted him to leave his wife. You threatened to tell her, about you and the baby." She looked away and wiped her tears.

She slammed her hand on the bed, "but he chose me. He said he'd tell her by the end of the week and we would be together, for good."

"And that's why you're in west bubble fuck, Virginia. Mina, you of all people should know how this works; the girlfriends never become the wives."

"Serena, he loves me. He couldn't have done this."

"Then who?"

"I don't know. It could be one of his bodyguards, Darien. He doesn't like me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, okay. He just doesn't! He always looks at me like I'm a bother, like I'm in the way. And no matter what I say to him, he ignores me as if I'm beneath him."

"He probably foresaw the trouble you would bring? Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah but I was in such a rush that I didn't pack the charger. It died on the bus, that's why I called you from the payphone."

"Give it here." She picked the phone off the nightstand and handed it to me. I took the memory card out and walked over to the door and got my laptop out of my bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I paid her no mind as I turned it on and slipped the memory card into the laptop. I saw the file I was looking for and quickly opened it up. Pulling up all the pictures, I turned the laptop to her, "Who are they?"

"Why, what's going on?"

"You called me to take care of this and I am. I'm going to find out who's trying to kill you and do what needs to be done but I need to know who's who." She spent the next 30 minutes going through her pictures and telling me who everyone was and everything she knew about them. I sent an email to my guy. He'd handle getting all the information about them that Mina didn't know.

"Thanks, that's good. Go to sleep, we'll discuss this more in the morning," I explained, closing the laptop.

"Serena, I know you don't believe this but he wouldn't do this. He loves me. Someone else is behind this, I just know it," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"I hope for his sake your right," I kissed her forehead before I got up and walked over to the other bed, I needed a couple hours of sleep after that drive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up," I shook Mina softly. "I brought you some breakfast, it's on the table. She made a move to get up but one look at me and she riled back.

"What the hell?" she ran her hand through my now brunette hair.

"Can't show up to New York looking exactly like you, now can I? What do you think?"

"I just assumed you wore wigs, that's what they do in all the movies."

"Sometimes but some jobs require disguises that are more permanent, so to speak. Right now, for example, I'm going to have to live my life as this made up person to find out who is trying to kill you. It isn't one of these do my thing and get out, it's gonna take some time. You never know what's gonna happen and I can't be worried that I don't have the wig on right or that it fell off. Dyed brown hair and green contacts is the safest route in this situation and an added bonus, we're no longer twins," I explained.

"It makes sense but you look so different. It's freaky."

I laughed, "mission accomplished. Now eat, my future niece or nephew is probably hungry. I'm gonna start packing up the car, we've got to hit the road once you're done."

"Where are we going?"

"One of my safe houses. I bought it under a clean alias so nobody knows about it. You're gonna stay there while I sort out this mess."

"So it'll be like I'm in the witness protection program," she laughed.

"For the most part, yes. Now eat," I exclaimed. Picking up my phone, I quickly dialed the number and waited. "I need a new alias. Nothing to serious. Brown hair and green eyes. Anything else you can have fun with. ASAP, I'll be there tomorrow night at the latest. This is personal so I need it to be the best work you can do. Might even throw you an extra couple thousand," I laughed. "Yeah, see you in a few," I exclaimed hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"No one you need to know about just yet."

We'd turned down the old dirt road that led to my house about 5 minutes ago and I knew from experience, you'd hear a car coming long before you actually saw it. I saw him sitting on the porch as the house finally came into view. He stood up as we parked, cut off the car and got out. "Did you finish it?" I asked.

"Yes, it's on your desk. Everything is good to go and I gotta say I seriously outdid myself. The FBI, shit even the CIA could check it and wouldn't be able to tell they're fakes," he explained. He took a quick glance at Mina and took a step back. "Sam, this is Mina, my sister." I introduced them as I walked past him into my house.

"You have a boyfriend. How come you didn't say anything?"

"Why am I just hearing about a sister? Wait…what…Ewww, she's like my mom. I'm only 15," Sam grimaced.

I glanced at Mina, "do I look like a pedophile to you. Seriously? He doesn't even look legal." Turning to Sam, "I told you I had a sister."

"But not that she was your twin."

"Does that really matter? We look alike," side eye to Mina, "well usually but we're completely different."

"Wait, you're a mom. I'm confused," Mina cut in.

"I've been taking care of Sam since he was five years old. I took him from a job and he's been with me ever since."

"What do you mean you took him from a job?" she asked. I hesitated for a second, wasn't my place to tell Sam's life.

"Serena rescued me. My father was a pedophile," he nodded for me to finish explaining.

"I was doing a job, I was supposed to "take care" of a guy that worked with Sam's father. I planned out everything and it was just easier to get to him at Sam's house. He was the least guarded there. I pretended to be one of the cleaning ladies and I just happened find him with Sam and his father one day. They were doing things to him. I wasn't prepared and I killed them. I usually handle my emotions well but I was so enraged at what I saw that I snapped."

"I thought for a second that she was going to kill me too but instead she helped me put clothes on. She told me it would never happen again."

"What about your mom?" she questioned.

"She was a bitch, who was fully aware of what he was doing to me but as long as he kept giving her money, she'd ignore it. I was four when my dad started and she knew from the beginning. When Serena tried to take me to my mother, I started crying telling her that my mother knew."

"It broke my heart. The two people that were supposed to protect him and they weren't. I found his mother swimming in the pool. I got mad all over again. She's there relaxing in the pool while her husband and his friend defile her son without a care in the world. I shot her too and took Sam with me."

"With her career path, my sketchy past, I can't be a normal teenager. I can't sit in school and act like the world is this great place. Terrible things happened to me and aside from Serena, I don't like physical contact so I just stay to myself. I became pretty good with a computer. I do all her paperwork, aliases, pretty much anything with a digital footprint. I can hack anything," he shrugged. "It's not a bad gig and she pays well," he laughed.

"Damn right, I do. You get free room and board and I've even gotten you more work. Speaking of which, go get the stuff, so I can look it over."

"Is he okay?" she asked as he left the room.

"He has some rough days and probably always will but he's as good as he could be, I think. He has a psychiatrist that works with him. She's says that he's doing well, better than most that have been in a similar situation."

He came back in the room and handed me the file and I quickly scanned it. Kaitlynn Jones, 26 years old. The youngest of 4 children, the only girl. Mother died in child birth, considered the miracle baby. From Maysville, Kentucky been arrested 3 times, twice for drunken disorderly and once for misdemeanor assault.

"Damn, you did do your thing Sam. Social security card, birth certificate, hospital records, report cards, age regressed class pictures, mother's obituary. You even did a background and official documents for my brothers and father.

"You said it was personal, so I had to do my best work."

"I'm going to finish looking through all this after I get her situated. Mina, you'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom. Sam, go get all of our things out of the car." I threw him the keys and motioned for Mina to follow me as I walked off. I took her upstairs to her new room with strict instructions to sleep. I came back downstairs to find Sam laying out all of my weapons on the kitchen table.

"Your sister's bags are in the living room." Looking over the table, he smiled "You seem very paranoid."

"You say paranoid but I say keeping myself alive. Someone is trying to kill me and they're getting a little too close to home."

"What do you mean? Did something else happen?"

"Someone tried to take me out after my last job. They made it all the way to my room and they had help. He had my picture with the hotel name and my room number scribbled on the back."

"JESUS, that's close Serena."

"Who you telling, someone is selling me out. They have to be." Looking at him, I smiled, "You're not trying to take over, are you?"

"Not funny, Serena. This is serious, especially if they got that close. That's my main priority now."

Shaking my head, "No, that should be taking care of her. She's pregnant and someone is trying to kill her. She's not like us, she doesn't have street smarts. Super naïve, let's go in the basement to investigate a noise during a scary movie naive. Please take care of her while I'm gone, you two are the only people I care about in this world. Did you get the email the other day? Did you find out anything good on Malakai Russo.

"You know I'll watch her that goes without saying. We keep her alive and I get to be an uncle. Yeah, I found out a lot, actually. It's all in the file. Are you about to leave again, this soon? You just got back," he cried.

"No, not right now. Probably in a couple of days. I need to get down there and start digging around before the trail gets cold. And if by some off chance, this Malakai didn't put the contract on her head. He'll know now, that she's missing. He'll think she went to the cops and if he didn't want her dead before, he will now."

It was couple of hours later with me and Sam watching TV when Mina came down downstairs.

"Look through the file on the table and tell me anything you can add or what's incorrect," I exclaimed, pointing to the table before I turned back to the TV.

"Are all of those guns yours?" she questioned, coming back into the room with said file in her hands.

"Yes but those are just the main ones that I always have with me. Why?" I turned from the TV to look at her.

She shrugged, "Nothing, it's just a lot of them. I forget what you do sometimes. I guess it just reminded me. Do you like it? Like does it ever bother you?"

"I wish I could tell you that it does but the truth is, it doesn't. Lisa and Steve took you in and Clark took me in. This is what he exposed me to. It's all I know, it's all I even remember. And it's not like I'm going after the best of today's society. If you're my target you've done something bad and I don't come cheap, so you've definitely pissed off the wrong person. As fucked up as it sounds, I like what I do. I'm really good at it. Actually, I'm one of the best."

"Is there any job you won't take?"

"Any that require me killing and/or hurting children and of course if they aren't paying enough."

"Just children, what about women? In the movies they always say women and children."

"First, you gotta stop thinking everything is like the movies, it's not. From my experience, women can be more conniving than most men. For example, Sam's mother was well aware of what her husband was doing to Sam. She would even get him ready for his "father/son time. Do you really think she deserved my kindness?" An awkward silence followed and Mina looked down into the file in her hands.

"How'd you get all this information? There's shit in here that I didn't even know," she looked up in wonderment.

Sam smiled, "Thought we established that I'm good at what I do?"

"I don't know much of the business side of the things but from what I see it seems to be about right. I would say there's more than meets the eye to his bodyguard, Darien. It's weird and hard to explain but I feel like he's more involved than how it appears."

"What do you mean?" I sat up, more interested than before. Maybe he was the one that wanted her dead. She could've seen too much and he thought it would be better to take her out.

"He has more power than they want people to believe and it's not just because he protects Malakai. I've even heard Malakai ask his advice or tell someone to do something and Darien will give him a look and he suddenly changes it."

"Alright, I'll check him out a little more. You know his last name? I pretty sure I can find it but it go faster if you do." He stood up and stretched.

She thought for a second. "Um… I don't think I've ever heard it. Wait, its De Luca."

"On it." He slipped out the room and heard him enter his haven.

"What are you gonna do now, Serena?" She looked so unsure of herself.

"This is the first time I've been home in about 2 months, so I'm gonna chill out for a rest of the week and get into my role as Kaitlynn Jones. Then I'm going to head out to New York and see what I can do about getting this price off your head. You're gonna stay here with Sam. The only rule you have to follow here is no contact with anyone outside of this house. If you need something, anything, you let Sam know and he'll handle it." She shook her head in agreeance but I know her too well. "I'm serious, this isn't just about keeping you safe. Sam is my son. I love him. I don't want someone tracking you down because you called your friend or reached out to Malakai and he ends up hurt. If anything happens to Sam, I will kill everyone." I looked her dead in the eye to make sure she understood that she wasn't exempt from my threat.

"I understand."


End file.
